1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation device and a camera to which such an observation device is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
A device which performs superimposed display of an AF area or the like by superposing it upon an image of an object to be photographed in the field of view of a viewfinder is currently widely employed in digital cameras and silver halide film cameras of the single lens reflex type (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-130481). With the display device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-130481, it is arranged to perform display by projecting illumination light from a LED upon minute prisms which are formed on a focusing glass, and by these prisms conducting the illumination light to an eyepiece lens.